


Kisses, tickles and giggles

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ticklish Nico, Will and Nico being cute, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico plays Kisses and Tickles, Nico is ticklish and giggles a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses, tickles and giggles

“You wanna play a game?” Will asked Nico, as they were sitting on his bed in the Hades cabin. “Like what?” Nico wanted to know. “It’s called Kisses and Tickles. If I start, I’m asking you questions about myself and you have to guess the right answer. If you guess right, I’m showering you with kisses, and if you’re wrong…” Will grinned at him. “…you’ll have a hard time surviving my tickling-skills”. Nico wasn’t really used to playing games like this, but it actually sounded kind of fun. “Mm, ok then”. “Great, I start! Oh, by the way, are you ok with taking off your shirt?” Will asked innocently. “It’s more fun that way because it’s easier to tickle you. You don’t have to, but I swear I’m not gonna do anything else”. He held his hands in the air, as if to show Nico he didn’t have any hidden weapons – or intentions. Nico looked at him for a few seconds, then he shrugged. It was just tickling, so he didn’t feel uncomfortable when he pulled his black shirt over his head. “You should take off yours too, cause you’re gonna suffer from serious giggles when it’s my turn”. Will grinned, and his orange Camp-halfblood T-shirt was soon lying on the floor next to Nicos. 

“So”. Will crawled closer to Nico, and pushed him gently down on the bed until he was lying on his back, with Will’s face inches from his own. His skin tingled with excitement of having this boy so close to him, feeling his warm breath and the heat from his bare skin. “Question one: what is my favorite dessert, ice cream or cookies?” Nico thought about it for a few seconds. He had never seen Will eat neither, but he had the feeling he was more a cookie-person. “Cookies?” Will’s face broke into a grin, and Nico was suddenly drowning in butterfly-kisses all over his face. He couldn’t suppress the giggles as Will’s soft lips touched his nose, forehead, cheeks and chin. Will chuckled at Nico’s giggly reaction. “That was correct. Number two: do I like the son of Hades whom I am currently lying on top of in his bed?” Nico did not really doubt the answer to that one. “Yes”. Will’s lips immediately attacked his face and neck again, and he was once again giggling like an idiot. “That was an easy one. How about this: how many siblings do I have on my mother’s side?” This one was harder. Nico remembered him mentioning a sister a few weeks back, but he’d always imagined Will with at least two biological siblings. “Um, three?” “Wrong!” Will’s hands attacked the bare skin on Nico’s waist, and he found himself squealing with delight as Will tickled him. The blonde boy performed his best evil laughter as Nico tried to push his hands away, still laughing maniacally himself. “Ok ok, I got it! Not three!” Nico panted between laughs, and Will’s fingers stopped as he smiled viciously at Nico. “I only have two, di Angelo, so now you know that”, he said, as he leaned forward to be even closer to Nico’s face that before. “Question four – this is related to question one: do I like you better than I like cookies? And just as you know it, I like cookies a lot”. Nico hoped he had the right answer. “I hope so”. “Well your self-esteem is finally improving, isn’t it?” Will said before planting way more butterfly-kisses on Nico’s face than he could count because of his uncontrollable giggles. 

Nico was sure some of the other campers must have heard his squealing laughter when Will tickled him, and he was right. After giving the wrong answer to Will’s sixth question (although he had tried, he was not good at surfing), there was a knock on the door. Piper and Jason stepped inside, looking extremely curious and a little angry about what in the name of Hades was going on. Nico didn’t blame them. He was lying on the bed with Will on top of him, both shirtless, panting and grinning like mad. Nico felt himself blush. “Will Solace, what the hell are you doing to our little Nico?” Piper demanded, her arms crossed and Jason standing behind her, ready to act like Nico’s bodyguard. He didn’t think he would be able to answer properly after the last tickling-round, so luckily, Will spoke before Nico had to. “We’re just playing Kisses and Tickles. And believe me, there is nothing more adorable than Nico when he giggles”. Nico blushed even harder, but at least Piper didn’t look like she wanted to kill Will anymore. Both she and Jason grinned. “Well if that’s the case… we’ll leave you to it”. She winked at them. “Come on, Jason. BUT WILL SOLACE DON’T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO OUR LITTLE FLOWER CAUSE THEN I WILL PERSONALLY STRANGLE YOU AND LEAVE YOUR BODY TO BE EATEN BY MONSTERS IN THE FOREST!” Then she closed the door. Will stared after them, looking a little shocked. “Don’t mind them. They’ve just made it their personal mission to protect me from everything. Don’t you have a few more questions before it’s my turn?” With this, Will turned towards Nico again, a new grin lighting up his beautiful face. “I believe I do”. 

Nico was pretty sure the entire camp had heard his violent laughter-attacks by now, but he didn’t really care. He was too busy being tickled by the very irresistible Will Solace.


End file.
